The present invention is that of a new and improved collapsible piece of athletic equipment used by skateboarders, in-line skaters, and snowboarders.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,203, issued to Beckwith, Sr., discloses a portable target stand and target including base portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,556, issued to Gangloff, discloses a specially designed foldable exercise apparatus for doing pull-ups or chip-ups while the heels of the feet remain on the floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,242, issued to Gangloff, discloses a specially designed foldable exercise apparatus for doing pull-ups or chip-ups while the heels of the feet remain on the floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,209, issued to Wilkinson, discloses a device which is able to develop upper body strength, including doing exercising such as pull-ups, tricep presses, dips, arm curls, flys, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,885, issued to Lawrance, discloses a support structure for a display stand.
The present invention is that of a new and improved collapsible rail glide or grind bar used by skateboarders, in-line skaters, and snowboarders. The present invention would be used by such individuals as a surface to skate or glide across or to perform tricks, stunts, or maneuvers. The present invention is fully collapsible and can be easily transported as needed by a single person, with the present invention collapsing to about half of its length. A pair of included supports which are stored on the present invention in the collapsed position are used to fully support the present invention in the extended position, even providing enough support to allow the present invention to be free standing with no fixed attachment to a ground surface.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of a rail glide or grind bar in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the rail glide or grind bar that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the rail glide or grind bar in detail, it is to be understood that the rail glide or grind bar is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The rail glide or grind bar is capable of other embodiments and being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present rail glide or grind bar. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a rail glide or grind bar which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a rail glide or grind bar which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a rail glide or grind bar which is of durable and reliable construction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a rail glide or grind bar which is economically affordable and available for relevant market segments of the purchasing public.